Miroku Scripture
About The Miroku Scripture is a prophetic scripture that appeared in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. The scripture itself reveals that truth behind the destruction of a world and the birth of a world. The Miroku Scripture was originally a sacred treasure within the Cult of Gaea. One of the members, Hikawa, joined the cult so he could learn more about the creation of the world. During his research within the cult, Hikawa found the Miroku Scripture within the cult's archive and learned about the events of the Conception and Reason. The Miroku Scripture predicts that god will one day subject the world to cleansing by initiating the Conception, which is to destroy the world and recreate it. Furthermore, it was also predicted that a being neither human, nor demon will be created, which is also the one who will able to alter the results of re-creation, the Demi-fiend. Longing to create a world of stillness and establish his reason, Hikawa betrayed the Cult of Gaea and stole the Miroku Scripture. He would then summon demons and fiends secretly via various occult methods to protect himself and create Chaos among Tokyo to lure god's attention, so the Conception could be initiated. History *'Miroku' is another name for Maitreya, the 5th reincarnation of Buddha. Miroku Bosatsu became extremely popular among believers of the Shingon Sect, a form of Esoteric Buddhism. Founded by Kobo Daishi (774 to 835 AD), the Shingon sect believes that, far in the future, the Miroku Bosatsu will become a Nyorai (Buddha), and then appear on earth to save those unable to achieve enlightenment. Even today, Shingon followers are awaiting Miroku's return, scheduled to occur about 5.6 billion years from now. *'Sangai' means "Three worlds" (Past, Present and Future). *'Taizo': The ryoukai mandara ("mandala of the two worlds"), consisted of two parts, the kongou-kai ("diamond world") and the taizou-kai ("womb world"), that organized the Buddhist divinities and their relationships in a prescribed grid-like configuration. The deities or spiritual entities portrayed aspect. The second mandala, called the "Womb Mandala of Great Compassion" (based on the Mahavairocana-sutra and known in Japanese as taizou-kai), reveals Mahavairocana sitting on a red lotus surrounded by innumerable buddhas, bodhisattvas and Indian gods, with consorts. This represents the Cosmic Buddha's dynamic. *'Mandala' (Sanskrit maṇḍala "essence" + "having" or "containing," also translates as "circle-circumference" or "completion," both derived from the Tibetan term dkyil khor) is a concentric diagram having spiritual and ritual significance in both Buddhism and Hinduism. In common use, mandala has become a generic term for any plan, chart or geometric pattern that represents the cosmos metaphysically or symbolically, a microcosm of the universe from the human perspective. *'Daihi' means "Great compassion" and refers to the infinite compassion of the bodhisattvas. Daihi is also a dual metaphor because the full name of the Taizo Mandala is "Daihi-taizo-sho-mandara." *'Renge' means "lotus" and is a symbol in Buddhism, because it retains its beauty despite being in murky waters. Trivia * This part of Miroku Scripture does not exist in the localized version. It only appeared in the original Japanese intro. Category: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne